


Home is Where the Heart is

by Cat_she_ra_bags



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cats being cats, Fluff, Post Season 5, childhood Finn, good vibes, melog is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_she_ra_bags/pseuds/Cat_she_ra_bags
Summary: My friend had the idea for this and I told her I’d write it because it was funny and cute. So here it is!
Relationships: Catradora (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> My friend had the idea for this and I told her I’d write it because it was funny and cute. So here it is!

It’s been such a crazy life for them: Catra and Adora had only known war. Melog’s fate had always been the same, although they were the last of their kind.

That was over now though: Prime was gone, magic had been restored, and it was finally time to live their lives. Catra and Adora had found a home in the whispering woods that looked at a beautiful field surrounded by the trees, close to the old ruin where Adora had done her training when she first became She-ra. 

It was dawn, and the light of the moons were shining through the window of Catra and Adora’s bedroom. Adora felt the warmth and woke up facing the drooling, sleepy face of Catra. She moves her hand to scratch the feline’s ear, but instead puts her hand on Catra’s cheek. Catra stirs a bit to but doesn’t wake up, so Adora takes advantage and goes back to sleep. 

A few hours later catra stirs from her sleep to see she’s been cuddled into Adora’s chest. Catra looks around the room to see Melog sleeping at the end of the bed by their feet. As Catra scans the room she moves her eyes to the other side of Adora to see another small, child like body. The furry body was that of their child Finn.

Catra couldn’t help but smile, this was what she had always wanted with Adora. A family, and now that she had it, there wasn’t anything that would take it from her. Catra remembers the day she proposed to Adora, Melog had been keeping the ring for her and when Catra was ready she was going to give it to her. However, Melog had a different plan, and left it on Adora’s pillow while Catra was away doing business with Scorpia’s kingdom. 

When she got back, Adora was waiting in their room and tackled her with kisses saying “yes! Yes! Yes!” 

Catra then found herself fast forwarding to the day Finn came into their lives. Eyes just like Catra’s, and hair just like Adora’s. Catra has cried because she didn’t expect such an adorable child to be like her. She remembers looking and Finn, holding her finger out and watching them grab onto it with a laugh. She fell in love with the child instantly. Finn was a very energetic child, and they enjoyed playing with Melog. 

Snapping back to the present, she couldn’t help but smile while giggling. She stopped when she felt Adora stirring.

“G’morning, Catra,” Adora said with a yawn and rubbing her eyes. 

“Did I wake you?” 

“No, my stomach did.”

Catra chuckled at that and Adora turned on her back, accidentally stirring Finn. 

“Mooooom…you’re on me…” Finn groaned with a raspy voice, having just woken up.

Catra reaches over and pulls Finn over to her,   
“Finn, you’re supposed to be sleeping in your room now,” Catra said sternly.

After seeing Finn pout and hearing them mumble “…I had a bad dream…” Catra couldn’t help but pull them close to her chest to cuddle with her and Adora. Adora wrapped her arms around the both of them and they all laid there.

Adora’s thoughts were only filled with “wow, I can’t believe this is my family,” but it was interrupted by Finn’s growling stomach. 

“I guess it’s time for breakfast isn’t it?” Adora asks. 

“Can we have waffles?” Finn asked with a giggle and toothy laugh. 

“Ooooh, yeah, Adora. Can we have waffles?” Catra also asked through a giggling, toothy grin. 

“Anything for my family,” Adora smiled as she got up from the bed. 

Adora had gotten ready, put her hair up, and went out to start breakfast. She put the coffee pot on, and the smell of French vanilla filled the house quickly. The sweet smell of waffles had slowly began to also fill the house.

Melog had still been sleeping in Catra and Adora’s room, meanwhile Catra and Finn were across the house in Finn’s room getting ready for the day. Adora had just finished cooking breakfast and put everything out on the table.

“Alright everyone, come get breakfast!” Adora yelled out to everyone as she laid a bowl of food next to the table to Melog.

When five minutes passed and no one came, Adora yelled again: “hey, everyone, breakfast!” 

Another five minutes passed, and Adora was fed up. “Am I going to have to use THAT?” Adora asked herself. She finally got up from the table and with full force of her breath said:

“BREAKFAST! PSPSPSPSPSPSPSP”

Suddenly from Catra and Finn’s direction Adora could hear the clattering of items on a table, something falling over, and foot steps. In Melog’s direction she heard the same thing.

Looking to her sides she sees Melog rushing her, slipping on the ground as they ran to the breakfast table. Finn and Catra had been running towards her too, but Finn kept tripping over Catra’s tail the closer they got to Adora. 

Catra, Finn, and Melog were running too last and with a thump piled on top of Adora who had fallen to the floor. Laughing Adora asides   
“Why’d you take so long to get over here?” 

Catra and Finn look at one another, and Adora noticed that Finn’s hair was a mess and Catra had drool on the corner of her mouth.

“Were you two sleeping?” Adora asked chucking.

“No!” Catra snapped but Finn quickly interjected “yeah! I was still tired!” 

Adora cracked a smile, “and what about you Melog? Were you still tired too?” 

As if answering, Melog began rubbing their face on Adora’s cheek and purring. 

“That’s a yes,” Catra says.

Everyone laughed for a few minutes until Finn’s stomach finally growled, “okay, it’s time to eat!” Finn said jumping up and sitting at the table. 

Adora and Catra follow Finn.

Breakfast had been wonderful for the family, and all Adora and Catra could think to themselves was:

“Wow, I’m really lucky to have this family


End file.
